


Параллельные вселенные

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: In Bruges (2008)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Movie
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Рэя есть билет на поезд и он уезжает из Брюгге</p>
            </blockquote>





	Параллельные вселенные

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву для команды fandom Colin Farrell 2014

Рэй стоит напротив Писающего мальчика. Мальчик — странный и совсем не такой, каким Рэй ожидал его увидеть: совсем крошечный, не больше тридцати сантиметров ростом. На нем меховая тужурка, такой же беретик с перышком и черные бархатные панталоны. Что и говорить, одет он по-королевски. Что не мешает ему уже много лет пускать свою дерзкую струю прямо у всех на виду. Рэй наморщил лоб, приподнял бровь и исподлобья поглядел на толпившихся вокруг Мальчика туристов. Рэй подумал, что Кен был бы в восторге. Он бы прочитал ему лекцию о том, что все всегда разочаровываются, увидев Мальчика, потому что фантазируют себе невесть что, и не понимают, что за маленькой фигуркой стоит большая история. Кен бы рассказал, что Мальчишке каждую неделю меняют костюмчики, что это целый ритуал — пошива одежек, переодевания, и так далее… Как будто Кен прямо сейчас здесь, рядом. Стоит и нудит что-то интеллектуальное, заложив руки за спину. Рэй все равно ничего бы не понял и скривился бы, но с Кеном любая культурная фигня как будто обретала каплю смысла. Если кто-то это понимает и ценит, значит, это кому-то нужно? Наверное. Наверное, нужно.

Рэй пытается протиснутся сквозь толпу, но ему это удается с трудом. Погода в Брюсселе не ахти — не лучше, чем в чертовом Брюгге, разве что из-за такого количества народа как будто бы чуть более душно. Иногда накрапывает мелкий почти незаметный дождь, но у Рэя, естественно, нет зонта, да и кому он нужен, если от такого дождя даже и не промокнуть толком, чтобы потом найти повод закинуться виски в каком-нибудь баре. Да тут-то и баров, наверное, нет, только одни витрины с шоколадными конфетами, а внутри, за прилавком — улыбающиеся бельгийки, ни капли не похожие на его Хлою. И слава тому, кто есть там, наверху, если он есть, в чем Рэй уже почти окончательно разуверился.   
Говорят, где-то в закоулках этого странного города есть Писающая Девочка. Но Рэю совсем не хочется на нее смотреть.

В кармане хрустит использованный билет на поезд, и Рэй думает, что совершенно не знает, куда он поедет дальше. Он никуда не торопится, а к тому моменту, как начинает вечереть и на город опускается мутная дымка влажноватого тумана, из-за которого ночью будет трудно дышать, на улицах становится все меньше людей. Они почти не смотрят на него — хмурого, завернутого, наверное, в три оборота в собственное черное пальто, которое не помогает от ветра. Рэю кажется, что было бы хоть чуточку теплее, если бы Кен шел рядом и рассказывал какую-нибудь белиберду про королей, парламенты, сады и парки, а Рэй бы ежился и хотел скорее добраться до дешевой гостиницы. Ему даже хочется спросить у кого-то, а что это за такая колонна впереди, с пафосными статуями дам и львов. Ему отчаянно не хватает той малости, которая когда-то была. Малости. Вот картинная галерея уже была бы перебором.  
Ветер треплет ворот пальто, как будто мимо быстро проходит кто-то, Рэй оборачивается и понимает, что это ему показалось. В этом городе, который не слишком далеко от Брюгге. Брюгге, в котором остался Кен. Навсегда.   
Рэй не верит ни в призраков, ни в загробную жизнь, ни в альковы в парке королевы Астрид — но он уверен, что душа Кена сейчас именно там, сидит на скамейке, или бродит по парку, — господи, да что угодно, Рэй понятия не имеет, чем занимаются призраки в свободное от пугания людей время, — ну, по крайней мере, пусть будет так. Пусть хоть у кого-нибудь будет покой в этом гребаном мире, в этой стране. Кен хотел бы тут жить. 

Рэй идет, куда глаза глядят, в гостиницу совсем не хочется. Там никого нет, его там никто не ждет, а денег все меньше и меньше. Брюссель, кажется, весь понатыкан какими-то мемориалами, тот, что впереди него — на возвышении, вокруг — витая ограда, скамеечки для влюбленных, всё для нормальной жизни, которой у Рэя нет и вряд ли будет. На мемориале широко распахнул крылья архангел, который хранит кого угодно, только не его. Рэй здесь уж точно не прижился, а вот Кен, может быть, сейчас где-то рядом, или даже сидит под крылом, качая головой на нерадивого приятеля. Рэй присматривается, и на какой-то момент его сонным полупьяным глазам действительно мерещится полноватая фигура старого мужчины, но это оказывается какая-то другая статуя на мемориале. Кто-то проходит мимо и толкает Рэя плечом.   
Если идти дальше, то можно увидеть, что с парапета почему-то открывается вид на город, весь, как на ладони, и Рэю становится очень одиноко. Почему нельзя, чтобы все происходило по-другому? Как так произошло, всё.. вся эта хрень в чертовом невозможно красивом Брюгге, где башня стала убийцей, карлик — расистом, а милая европейка — распоследней сучкой? Город внизу начинает светиться огнями кафе, баров и прочих неведомых Рэю бельгийских развлечений. Господи, какие могут быть развлечения в городе, где кроме шоколада и культа отправления малой нужды на публике, больше ничего нет? Рэй уверен, что Кен нашел бы, чем занять свою душу. Даже после смерти. А вот есть ли душа у него самого и чем ее занять, Рэй не знает. Совсем. Не имеет ни малейшего чертового понятия.   
Рэй садится на парапет, влажный от дневного дождя, и думает, что когда-нибудь, где-нибудь, в параллельном мире, они бы с Кеном сидели вместе, пили бы скотч, купленный в ближайшем супермаркете (хотя Кен бы, наверное, не одобрил этого), и Рэй жаловался бы о какой-нибудь очередной глупости, засевшей в его голове и мешающей жить. В той вселенной не было бы никаких убитых в часовне мальчиков, а в Брюссель они бы приехали по какому-нибудь другому поводу. Например, Кену бы просто захотелось посмотреть на город, и Рэй бы нехотя согласился.   
Кен бы был его аудиогидом, и Рэй бы, может быть, проникся, и был бы хоть немного благодарен. Просто за компанию и за то, что друг никогда не смотрел на него свысока.   
Рэй отхлебывает из фляжки, припрятанной во внутреннем кармане пальто, ветер стих, и ему удается зажечь спичку, чтобы закурить. Что он делает в этом городе без Кена — бессмысленный по своей сути вопрос. Теперь ему везде будет так без Кена. Никак.  
Алкоголь разливается по телу, и становится иллюзорно теплее. Как будто тебя обнимает старый, старый друг. Кен действительно рядом, только Рэй никогда его не увидит. Мир так устроен — старые друзья охраняют друг друга всегда, и не важно, из плоти и крови они, или нет. Рэй не узнает.   
Рэй закрывает глаза и представляет себе. Где-то, в параллельной вселенной…


End file.
